


Desire and Decorum

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angels, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel wasn’t like most in his tiny village, no. He held a secret that the entire town knew about. One that he kept to protect them. When a chance meeting with Dean Winchester brings about Castiel leaving the village and meeting an old flame, things begin to change for the better or worse





	Desire and Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> So i had the pleasure of working with WiggleBox on this Year's pinefest and can I just say, the colors that they did for the artwork is so stunning and I'm in love. Eypjd measure with all of them.

The sound of the horse’s hooves against the wet earth echoed , most of the villagers were awoken and stared out of the broken windows of their cottages. It had been a long time since a horse had gone through the village of Mulroney and when it had, a storm had passed through, nearly wiping out most of the population.

 

They survived, rebuilt and adapted, thanks to a man with blue eyes and dark wings. Since then, he had kept watch over the village.

 

Castiel.

 

That was the name that everyone called him by, their protector.

 

He had been one of the first out when the carriages had stopped near the village's makeshift hospital. His dark wings had extended, covering and protecting the villagers who had come outside after him.

 

A figure stepped out of the carriage. She was a  woman no taller than one of the adolescents approaching maturity. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and her dress had been torn and frayed. Blood smeared across her cheeks, a dagger in hand.

 

The man pushed the villagers further behind him, wings extending to their maximum length as the woman stepped close. She then realized how it must look: She was battered, carrying a dagger in the middle of the night around the villagers.

 

Of course they were defensive.

 

She lowered the blade,  and placed it into its sheath as she stepped closer. She stared briefly at everyone before reaching into her carriage and pulled someone out.

The man was unconscious, his dark blonde hair matted to his head by mud and his body was worse than wear than hers.

 

Castiel looked over the man and found a few bruises, cuts and a stab wound.

 

Just what had happened?

 

“My son was involved in a duel, he did not fare well. Please. This is the closest village nearby. Can someone help him, please?” The woman pleaded with them. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. She held her son as close to her chest as she could, but even then, he seemed too much of a weight for her.

 

A man stepped from around the wings that shielded him. He took his glasses off and tucked them into his coat. He then moved closer to the people and extended a hand towards the man, checking for more wounds and marks.

 

“I can help him; I'm the only doctor in town. My name is Benjamin Lafitte, but everyone calls me Benny. Bring him into the building. My daughter will give you and whoever else is in your party shelter. She owns a small lodge just down the road.”

 

The woman smiled. “Thank you so very much. I'm Mary Winchester, this is my son Dean and…” She banged on the carriage door once. A man stepped out. He reached out and took the blond into his arms, picked him up and tossed him across his shoulder.

 

This one was taller than the other man, and long dark hair cupped his face. There was a gash across his left cheek, the blood long since dried. “this is my other son Samuel. He was Dean's right hand man in the battle. He's not as injured as his brother, but I wish to have him looked over as well if you will?”

 

Benny nodded. “Yes Ma'am.” Benny began to walk into the building.Sam followed closely behind him, and Castiel watched as Eliza, Benny's daughter, walked towards Mary and took her hands, leading her towards the inn.

 

“Eliza, darling. Make sure she gets cleaned up good, and get her something to eat.” Benny added to his daughter, who smiled brightly at her father.  

 

Castiel headed inside the small, dimly lit makeshift hospital. Benny had already got the man, Dean, lying on one of the empty cots, and his brother sitting in another. Castiel stared down at the blond. He was still out, but he mumbled in his sleep,  incoherently he spoke, and Castiel couldn’t make out some of the words.

 

Latin, it sounded like but he couldn't be sure. The language he knew was his own and Enochian. The latter he had learned from Gadreel, an angel that he had fallen in love with and had been  cast out because of. He hadn't seen Gadreel in almost a thousand years. Didn’t think his heart could take it.

 

“Does your brother speak Latin?” Castiel sat next to Dean. He placed one hand onto the man's in a calming manner until Benny could fully do what needed to be done.

 

There was a slight shiver that passed Castiel's body when he touched Dean, his mind overwhelmed with sudden emotions and thoughts that were not his own.

 

He didn't have all his powers after he had been casted out, but he could still do small, tiny things that kept the village and its villagers safe. Aside from that, he was sure that his empathic abilities had been lost.

 

Dean shook but his eyes didn’t open. He said one more word that almost sounded like _angel_ before the shaking subsided.

 

Castiel got to his feet and walked a few feet back from the green eyed man.

 

“No.” Samuel said. He ran a hand through his hair before he stared off at the blank wall. “Well, we were learning but it never stuck with Dean. When it came to the tutors, he was more about falling out of line and forging his own path.” A sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered something. “Father hated that. Dean is supposed to rule the kingdom some day, and if he doesn't fall in love, how can anyone expect him to rule? Dean will listen to his father but even then, he has a limit.”

 

Castiel stared back at Samuel, one eyebrow popped up at the sudden mention of ruling a kingdom. “You are royals?”

 

Samuel nodded. “From one over the seas. It's a small kingdom; the kingdom of Ariella, but we have more forces than anyone, We were here, visiting your king when someone challenged Dean. They cheated and now my brother could die.”

 

A tear slipped down Samuel's cheek, his eyes glossing over. Castiel could feel the emotion radiating off of him.

 

“He won't die. Not on my watch.” Benny came back into the room, wiping Jo's hands on a dirty rag that he sat on the table next to Dean. “I'm the best there is, and this is just a flesh wound that your brother has. I can save him.”

 

Samuel wiped away a tear from his cheek, his eyes still wet, but now there was hope in his eyes.

 

“You mean that?” Samuel questioned. “I have never seen a wound as deep as the one that he has. I've seen stronger men fall because of wounds like that.”

 

Benny chuckled. “Then they ain't ever met me. I can do wonders. How about I treat you first, and then you head on down to the inn with your mother while I work on your brother?”

 

Samuel eyed his brother one last time. Castiel could see the panic rising in the man's eyes. Either for the fear that this could be the last time that he saw his brother or something else, Castiel wasn’t sure about which one it was.  

 

“I would much rather stay by his side if I can. I do not wish to leave for fear that it may be the last time that I can lay eyes upon him.” A single tear fell down Samuel’s cheek.

 

Benny huffed but didn’t respond. He walked out of the room and came back moments later with a dark haired man in tow. Castiel knew him from when the incident had occurred. He had been just a child then, fear had covered his aura, and Castiel had been able to find him to give the man proper shelter.

 

Castiel couldn't have been more proud of the fine young man Michael Davies had grown into.

 

“Samuel, this is Michael. He's gonna set you with a cot near your brother and tend to you tonight. Anything that you need, or might need don't hesitate to call upon Mr. Davies.”

 

Michael smiled brightly at Sam, holding out a hand for the man to shake. Castiel watched the exchange between the two of for a brief second before turning back to Dean who was still unconscious.  

 

“You can call me Mick.” Castiel heard Michael say, and it was uncommon, not many people were allowed to call him that. Not even Castiel.

 

“How long?” Castiel turned to Benny, the man seated next to Dean. Benny was checking the man's pulse.

 

“Don't know. The wound is kind of deep. I'm thinking maybe once I get him a little stable that maybe you can sit near him for a while and soothe any aches that might come? At least until I can find the right herbs I need.”

 

Castiel watched intently as Benny began working on Dean's wounds, only stopping every few seconds to check on Sam, who had begun talking to Mick.

 

Castiel finally spoke after a few moments of silence. He forgot that he hadn’t even asked Benny where he would get the right herbs for Dean. “Where will you go? I don't think you should head into the woods alone. You wouldn't know what to look for exactly.”

 

Benny snorted, “No, I'm not going alone. Charlene is coming with me. She knows more about those than I do.”

 

Castiel nodded, a smirk crossing his lips. “Don't let her hear you call her Charlene. She prefers Charlie.”

 

“Yeah well, she'll be just fine if I call her Charlene.” Benny picked up his bang and slung it across his shoulder. Castiel took his seat next to Dean once again. “Make sure that he's still stable by the time I get back. Any pain he might endure you can handle it right?”

 

“I will. Be careful out there.”

 

“Will my brother be okay? And what did Benny mean by make sure that you soothe any aches? Are you a doctor too?” Sam leaned towards Castiel, worry written in his eyes.

 

Castiel didn’t respond to the question. Instead he looked out of the window as fireflies danced by.

 

Outsiders didn't know what he was. He wasn't sure if he trusted them enough to reveal himself. Even so, as soon as Dean was healed, they would leave. He wouldn't need to show them anything.

 

                  

 

The nights in Mulroney grew colder on the December month, to the point that most of the villagers would huddle together in one place to stay warm. This method often proved useful, but Castiel often times wished that he had a way to make it warm without everyone leaving the comfort of their homes.

 

Hence tonight.

 

Samuel shivered in the nearby cot. Mick had placed himself next to Samuel after explaining to the man what they do to stay warm and even then, it wasn't enough to keep the two men warm.

 

Castiel stood, looked around the room and found a few wool blankets. He placed one over the two men and the other he placed gently on Dean.

 

The blonde still hadn't woken up, but his pain had been subdued thanks to Castiel.

 

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's and felt the man shiver slightly before his eyes popped opened. Castiel started. Green eyes met his blue ones before they were gone again, and Dean fell back into sleep.

 

The hands that held ended up entwining, a pitter patter of emotions fluttering through Castiel's chest.

 

He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that he needed to make sure that Dean would be okay.

 

Humans, he had learned a long time ago, were fragile things. Some of them were good, some evil. Some succumbed to their wounds easily, while others often fought to stay alive.

 

Dean, he had figured out, was a fighter.

 

He never found himself attracted to them, humans that was, his eyes had always been shrouded in a wonderful cloud known as Gadreel. But staring at Dean, he could see what his brothers and sisters often saw in them. His father had told them to always stay away from the humans and Castiel always had complied. The others not so much, and he could see why.

 

Castiel ran a hand down Dean's cheek and he noticed something wasn't right. Humans ran a certain temperature. They ran warm, but he didn't think they should be this warm, almost to the point of burning.

 

He needed Benny back as soon as possible.

 

A fever, Castiel found out. Dean had began to feel some of the effects of the wound, and he sprung a fever. Mick did the best that he could for Dean until Benny returned, but he couldn't do much for Sam, who had begun to become distraught at the the prospect that his brother was getting worse.

 

Benny had come to the conclusion that it would be best for Sam to go to the inn with his mother and wait there.

 

Sam fought to stay, but in the end Mick convinced him it was for the best.

 

“Charlene is mixing up the brew and all we need is a little of that powder you have. I know the supply has been short, and you can't just go and get more, but this is a noble. We can't let someone of royal blood perish in our village. That wouldn't look right, and his father would blame us.” Benny whispered to Castiel. Mary sat next to her son, holding his hand, and tears dropped onto the sheets.

 

“I have some left, just enough to make him better, but should we really allow ourselves to use what is left on something I am sure that will correct itself given the time?”Castiel spoke softly.

 

Benny shrugged. “We can get the royals on our side. Whatever we might need in the future, we shall be set if we save his life.”

 

“Benny. That's not… why would you want to do that? Saving him should be a priority for you.”

 

“And it is, but I'm looking out for my family, my village. It's only right.” Benny kept his cool, eyes focused on Dean. “We could use their protection. You know better than I do what's really out there, and what's coming for us.”

 

Castiel could feel his wings extending, could feel them wrapping around him, protecting him and trying to make him feel better.

 

Castiel had warned the villagers that had lived before the ones that he currently protected. There was even a manifesto that would recount what was to come.

 

There wasn't a set time.

 

Yet, it was coming.

 

And soon.

 

A few days passed. Castiel had spent most of them in his own cottage. Dean had begun to show improvement, even though he hadn't woken up yet, and Castiel wasn't needed as often to soothe the pain that Dean had.

 

He needed the distance.

 

It was good for him. The feelings that he began to feel towards the human would only get him into trouble.

 

Or more trouble than he was already in.

 

It was one thing to fall in love with an angel. It was another thing to fall in love with a human, and his feelings, his heart began yearning for the beauty that was Dean.

 

He had just finished reading a book that Tessa had given him, when a knock sounded on his door. Castiel closed the book and stood. He peered out of the dusty window and saw Mary and Samuel at the door.

 

Mary was dressed in the clothes that she arrived in, and Samuel donned threads that Castiel had seen only in Mick's wardrobe.

 

He wondered if maybe--- but that would be a question for another day. Right now he wondered what the two of them wanted at his door.

 

He opened the door. Mary and Samuel gave him a smile, and he returned the gesture.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” Castiel asked.

 

Mary shook her head. “Sam told me that you stayed by Dean's side the entire time that he has been unconscious, and I thank you so much for that, but that is not the reason that I am here. The reason that I am here is because, well, Dean has woken up and I think that you should be there to greet him. I told him that you were the one by his side. Benny and Charlie did a lot as well, however you stayed up all nights by his side. You held his hand and soothed him.”

 

Castiel looked down at his feet. He hadn’t expected to meet Dean. He had figured that the group would move on and he wouldn't see them again.

 

“This time should be spent with his family. I am sure that in due time I will see Dean before the three of you leave our village.”

 

Samuel shook his head. “We are staying a little bit longer. Dean still needs time to rest, and the travel home would not fare well on his body. The doctor told us another month, and then Dean shall be good enough to head home. Mother is riding ahead back home later today.”

 

Mary grinned. “Though I don't wish to leave my sons behind it is for the best that I return home and alert his father about what had happened that day. I wanted to send word earlier but believed in person would do much better for my husband. Just, please, if you have the time, would you stop and see my Dean? He deserves to meet the man that stayed by his side.”

“I will, some time today Mary. I will stop by and see him.”

 

A tight hug surprised Castiel. He was always used to the children giving him hugs, but the adults merely gave him a firm handshake. Having an adult hug him threw him off.

 

“My son Sam will stay behind.” Mary added. “Dean should have at least one familiar face here until I send for him.”

 

Samuel looked away, his eyes focused on the outside and the children that were playing.

 

“I believe that he is smitten with that Mr. Mick. The two of them have been inseparable since that night they met.” Mary winked at her son. Castiel felt the emotion that he gave off.

 

Embarrassed, he felt embarrassed at what his mother had said. Which proved her words true. A smile crossed Castiel's lips. Mick deserved someone, and if that someone would be Samuel Winchester, then so be it.

 

“Will you look out for them until I return? It's all I can ask of you. Everyone seems to trust you and respect you.”

 

Castiel stared into Mary's eyes. He could see the pleading behind them. She didn't want to leave her children, yet she didn't have a choice.

 

“I will look after them. I can promise you that. And if anything happens I will be sure to send word to you.”

 

Mary placed a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

 

“Thank you Castiel.”

 

Most of the villagers watched Mary off, Castiel being one of them. He stood near the edge of the trail and watched closely as she said her goodbyes to everyone. Her bright eyes met with Castiel's briefly before she entered her carriage and left their small village.

 

“I told Dean about you.” Samuel announced the moment that Mary had left. Samuel stared off at the trail she left behind. “All three of you to be exact. Mom had only mentioned you because of you being one of the most eligible men in this village, and Dean is eagerly awaiting to make your acquaintance. Though, I don't believe it’s for the same reason mother thinks.”

 

A cold feeling swept through Castiel's core. Did Dean really want to meet him for more than what his mother had told him, and what had she told him about him? Yes, he was single. About the only one in the village, aside from a few that weren't actively looking for someone to settle down with. “And I, his. Though I’m sure he has met with Benny and Charlie. The ones who have actually done more to save his life.”

 

“Dean was transferred, According to Benjamin, to one of the rooms in the inn. There was a small incident, and he seemed to be recovering greatly, so he didn't have to stay longer. But he still isn't up to actually traveling back home. That medicine that he was given, what did that do to him? He seemed to get better almost instantly.”

 

Castiel smiled at Samuel. “It was an old remedy of the villagers. Works wonders. Now, I know that I promised your mother I would visit Dean, but I have some business to attend to today and will not be able to make it. Do you think that he will be fine without meeting me today?”

 

Samuel shrugged, a slight expression of sadness crossing his hardened features. He didn't seem upset, but maybe he was. Castiel couldn't read him. “Perhaps. He did seem excited to see you. Though I am sure that he would understand that you are extremely busy.”

 

An ache ran through Castiel's chest.

 

One that made him feel just a tad bit guilty about telling Samuel that he couldn't see Dean on this day.

 

It wasn't so much as being busy, it was much more for the fact that he didn't think that he could sit and talk with Dean, not with the way that his heart was feeling at the moment.

 

“I shall stop by and see him. Just not at this moment. I have something to attend to, and I will be there. Let Eliza know that sometime today she can expect a visit from me into her inn.”

 

Samuel gave him a grateful smile. “I shall alert Dean of your arrival and make sure that he is…. In a sense, proper, when the two of you meet.” A smug grin crossed Samuel's lips, and Castiel needed to know what he meant by that.

 

“Dean is never decent?” Castiel questioned, and Sam shook his head.

 

“He often finds pleasure with himself, rather than with those of a woman or a man. He's been feeling better since we arrived here, and I've caught him on more than one occasion pleasuring himself. I do not wish for you to walk in on that.”

 

Castiel blushed a deep crimson and looked in Samuel's direction. The man was staring back at him.

 

“I’ll make sure to knock before I enter his room.”

 

Samuel clapped his shoulder with a vice like grip. “Stop by. I forgot to mention. Dean has decided to cook for those in the inn, under the supervision of Eliza of course, and well, that would be a good chance for the two of you to speak about what happened and for him to thank you.”

 

Castiel merely nodded. “What time should I be there?”

 

“Around sundown. I've been told that you and Mick are well acquainted. I've given him all the information about what is to happen. If maybe you see him, the two of you can arrive together? I'm sure that he will be willing to tell you anything I might have missed.” Samuel said,  faint blush creeping over his cheeks.

 

“I shall. Thank you Samuel.”

 

“Please. Call me Sam.”

 

                                         +

Castiel spent a few hours wandering around the town. He said hello to those that were out doing their chores and even helped a few children who wanted nothing more than to finish up as quickly as they could and go and play.

 

His last stop had been Mick’s shack. The windows had been open, and Castiel could smell apples wafting through the air.

 

“What are you making?” Castiel asked, stepping into Mick's home after the man had offered him to come in.

 

“A pie. I heard from Sam that Dean likes pies, and I thought that I would make him one to further his recovery. All I had inside my home was apples. I hope that he enjoys them. And I hope that three is enough. Charlie will be there, along with Benny.”

 

 _The three people that saved his life_ , Castiel thought. His lip twitched. “I'm sure that he will. You are one of the best cooks that we have here in this village.”

 

“They shall be ready before I leave for the inn. Are you joining me or will you arrive there on your own?”

 

Castiel took a seat at the table. “I actually thought that maybe we could go over together. If you don't mind, I have something to discuss with you.”

 

Mick stepped away from the stove, placing the first pie onto a pile of cloth and moving it towards the window to cool.

“Of course Cas. We can talk about anything. Was there something specific you had on your mind?”

 

Castiel stared out the window, “Most has to do with Winchesters. Dean and Sam. Anything strike you weird about them?”

 

Mick took a seat across from Castiel. He placed his head in his hands. “Strike what? Do you mean odd or something?”

 

“Or something. I can't place what my heart is feeling towards them. Mainly Dean. When he is mentioned I get a sort of pain in my chest.”

 

Mick laughed; he pushed himself back up and dropped his hands into his lap.

 

“Love, Cas? Could that be it?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Of course not. I know love. I've loved before. This, this doesn't feel…”

 

He stopped speaking, his mind wandering. _Could it be that? Maybe a longing that he had never known before Dean entered his life?_

 

No. That couldn't be it.

 

While he had sat by the man's bedside, he had begun, to feel something for the human, but nothing could come out of that. He was almost done, his suspension was almost up, and he couldn't risk another century without his powers for falling for a human.

 

“I loved once. I know the feeling of love.”

 

Mick grinned. “I know, but do you think that perhaps pining could be what you feel? You maybe fell in love with Dean, and you know that you and he can never be, because he's a human, and you are what you are. It would never work between the two of you.”

 

Mick was right, he knew that much.

 

He just…. He didn't know.

 

                                     +

 

“I've had pie before, but nothing as good as this one.” Dean stuffed another piece of the apple into his mouth. Eliza smiled lightly, while Samuel shook his head at his brother. “Mother didn't even bake as well as this. Right Sammy?”

 

Samuel rolled his eyes. “My name is Sam, I've told you I've outgrown Sammy, and I wouldn't say that. Mother had her own method, and Mick, Mick has his. I would love for him to come to our kingdom and help Russell in the kitchens. Father needs to taste this.”

 

Mick blushed. “Perhaps I can send you some of my treats for the ride back, and you can share with your father. You know, when the time comes that you leave.”

 

Mick’s happy expression dropped almost instantly at the thought of Samuel leaving, and something inside of Castiel did as well. They weren't here long, and once Dean was completely healed they would be leaving. He wouldn't see those startling green eyes anymore.

 

“Let's not dwell on that.” Dean added. “I'm more curious about Castiel. I've been told by much of the people that I was lucky to have had you by my side. For what reason? Surely they meant because of your beauty.” There was a smirk on his face, one that caused Castiel to run a deep crimson on his face. He hoped that no one saw.

 

He didn't blush.

 

Not for anyone.

 

“There is something, Dean, that you and your brother can never know. We do not know you all that well, and well, our secrets here are our own. However, ust know that I have done all in my power to make sure that you survived your injuries.”

 

Dean picked up one of the goblets from the table. He tipped it toward his lip before he took a long drink. He tossed it back on the table before his eyes focused deeply on Castiel. “Then you must come back to my Kingdom, even for a short stay. I must show my gratitude towards you for saving my life.”

 

Mick glanced at Castiel, hope in his eyes. They both knew that if Castiel went, Mick was sure to follow, and that meant more time with Samuel.

 

“I am deeply honored. However, I do not believe that I am above what Charlie and Benjamin provided for you. If I go, they all must go. However, give us the time to think this over. I do not believe that leaving would be the best idea. At least, for me.”

 

Dean stared back at him, Castiel quickly looked away and caught Mick’s eyes. He could go alone without him. Castiel wouldn't stop him, but he knew that deep down Mick wouldn't want to travel alone without him.

 

Dean turned and stared at Samuel. They said something spoken only with their eyes before Samuel stood and walked out of the inn.

 

“What happened? Is he okay?” Mick asked. Worry crossed his face, and he was already half way up.

 

Dean answered, “I would really like for the lot of you to accompany me back to my kingdom, and well, I know Sam’s reasoning for wanting you all to come and him wanting to stay. I told him that he couldn't. We have a duty, but you know how people can be. Especially Sam.”

 

Mick left the table, going after Samuel.

 

“Is it that important that I tend to your kingdom? I am just a man that sat by your side while you were ill. I have done nothing more than the next person.”

 

Dean reached across the table and grabbed another slice of pie. “You tell yourself that. But while I was unconscious, and a brief moment when I awoke, and our eyes met, I saw something behind you. Looked like wings. Could have been my imagination or something, but I know what I saw.”

 

“And what you think that you saw, it was merely a delusion. No one has wings Dean.”

 

The table went silent. Eliza stood, taking with her most of the food and began cleaning. Everyone else left as well, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Dean's eyes bore into Castiel, as though he was truly examining the man. Castiel had to look away.

 

“You have startling blue eyes.” Dean noticed. “My great grandmother mentioned in her diary meeting a stranger, however this was a woman that she encountered with startling blue eyes. I wonder if maybe it's fate that I would find them as well.”

 

The sound of the town bell rang in the distance, signaling midnight.

 

“We should all retire to our beds.” Castiel began to stand up. Dean did so as well.

 

“I'll walk you home.” Dean offered. “You shouldn't be out alone this time of night.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly capable of walking a few minutes down the path to my own home. This is a tiny village. We barely have crime.”

 

“As a gentleman, I feel it's right for me to escort you home.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I am, myself a gentleman. I do not need for you to escort me anywhere Dean. I shall be fine.”

 

Dean kept a steady glance with Castiel, not flinching one bit, and Castiel had to back down. He couldn't stare into those eyes with a straight face.

 

His heart began to flutter.

 

“Fine. If you insist, let's go.”

 

                                      +

 

They walked in silence.

 

Castiel kept his eyes forward, and Dean did the same. It was comfortable, both men didn't feel strange not talking, but Castiel needed to know.

 

“Ariella, your kingdom. Is it safe there? Mick, he has taken a liking to your brother, and if he so wishes, he can go alone. I only wish for his safety.”

 

“My kingdom has the best guards. All trained since birth to protect their kingdom. He will be the most safe. Does this mean that I can convince you to join us?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I have a duty to this village. I cannot leave.”

 

Dean stopped Castiel with a hand. Castiel looked down at it, realizing that the man's touch left a small sensation on his arm.

 

“I can send guards, if protection is what you are worried about. Give me a day, and they shall be here soon. I really wish to thank you properly---" Dean stopped speaking for a moment. Castiel could practically see the gears turning in his head. “for what you all have done for me.”

 

“You are very persistent.”

 

The words came out more as a snide comment than anything. Dean didn't seem offended.

 

“I am. I do wish for you to see my kingdom. To know my people and to be bathed in the riches that you deserve.”

 

“And what do you think I deserve? I did what anyone would do. If you wish to thank me by means of gold and jewels, give them to the people of this village.”

 

There was more silence and the two continued to walk.

 

No other words were spoken until they reached Castiel's home.

 

“I shall see.”

 

                                   **Dean**

 

“You seem taken with Castiel.” Sam dropped onto the bed next to Dean. Dean glanced in his brother's direction, but didn't say anything. “What will father say, if he finds out. You know you have to marry when you get back. You cannot find yourself drawn to him Dean.”

 

Dean kicked off his shoes. “As you are with Mick?”

 

Sam blushed. “I can court Mick, if I so choose. You have a duty to our kingdom, to our people.”

 

“I am mighty sure that I can simply keep Castiel as my own, if I so choose. Aaron knows my heart does not lie with him. Our arrangement is merely one of convenience, nothing more than that. However, do not change the subject, Sammy! I didn't think you would fall, after what happened with Duchess Eileen. She left you heartbroken and aching. I didn't think you would recover.”

 

“Mick is someone that I enjoyed speaking with after what happened with you. But I do not think he would want to be with me. He likes this place. He is happy here. I cannot take him away from his home.”

 

Dean stared ahead at the blank wall. “We cannot take them both away. Castiel doesn't want to leave. I won't force him.”

 

“But you do want him to go back with you?”

 

Dean nodded. “I do.”

 

                                         +

 

Another month passed, and Castiel couldn't for the life of him figure out when the strange man had entered their village. Castiel had been asleep, and by the time that he had woken up, everyone had been speaking of the strange man looking for Dean Winchester.

 

He had only seen him once, going into Dean's room.

 

“He says that his name is Duke Aaron, and that he needs to speak with Dean. Nothing much more about that. Though, when they saw him, Dean and Sam were almost startled. I wonder who he is.” Mick had placed a tray of food in front of Castiel before he took his own seat.

 

“When did he even come? We have alarms that set off when anyone enters. They did not go off.”

 

“The alarms were shut down last week. Everyone believed that we didn't need them. We rarely have visitors in this place. Why keep them up?”

 

“You never know, Mick. Anyone can show up. _Anything_ can show up. You know better than me what is out there.”

 

Mick took a small bite of the eggs on the plate. “Of course I do. However, I do know that none of those things know about this place. You made sure of that.”

 

Castiel moved the food around on his plate, suddenly not hungry at all. “We don't know who this man is. He can be dangerous.”

 

Castiel had seen the man that they called Aaron. He had felt his presence and knew that he wasn't dangerous. He just didn't want to think that this man was someone close to Dean.

 

There came a knock on the window. Both men looked and saw Dean. He was staring at them through the window, expressionless.

 

“There's Dean.” Mick acknowledged. “What are you going to do?”

 

“What do you mean? He's just someone living in our village until he's well enough to leave. It's not like he's mine to have.”

 

Mick stood, walked towards the door and opened it for Dean.

 

“Hello Dean! Just in time. Castiel cooked more food than the two of us could possibly ever eat. Maybe join him? I have plans with Sam later on today.”

 

Before Castiel had the chance to retort, Mick had gone out the door, and Dean was steadily making his way towards Castiel.

 

Dean sat in Mick's seat. He reached for a biscuit on the table, looked around and found the honey. He didn't say one word to Castiel, just sat in silence and ate.

 

It was Castiel who spoke first.

 

“What are you doing here, Dean?”

 

“I'm to leave at the end of the week. Benny says that I'm fine enough to travel and according to Aaron, mother and father wish me home.”

 

Castiel reached for the cup of coffee that Mick made for him. Since living among the humans, coffee had become a favored taste for Castiel.

 

“Aaron traveled all the way here to tell you that? He couldn't have sent a message along with a rider?”

 

Dean's jaw clenched, Castiel glanced briefly at the man before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Aaron wished to see me on his own. Perhaps he missed me, no one knows for sure. He's being very tight lipped as to why he chose to come along instead of someone more capable.”

 

There was silence.

 

It filled the small home for no more than a minute before Castiel spoke once more.

 

“And Aaron, he wanted to see you? What is the nature, if I'm not being too forward, of your relationship with him?”

 

Dean's lips twitched, his eyes darting towards the door. “We are to be married. The arrangement happened on my trip. The duel, the man that did this to me, was enamored with Aaron when my mother and his mother made the arrangement of having me marry Aaron.”

 

“But to fall in love with someone so quickly...” Castiel couldn't finish the sentence. True love was told to those that felt the overwhelming need to be in the presence of someone that they had just met, yet felt as though they have known all their lives. “How could one possibly do that?”

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle. “Love has mysterious ways. How can a mother fall in love with a child after feeling one kick while that child is still in the womb? How can a man fall in love with a craft that he must learn? How did the angels fall in love with anyone, when they didn't know what love was?”

 

Dean made a good point;  Castiel wondered, even now thinking of his own feelings toward Dean. Ones that grew and began blossoming out of nowhere. He didn't want to feel what he felt, given how the last person that he fell in love with ended up being his undoing.

 

“Perhaps you're right,” Castiel began. “Falling in love with someone you've just met is possible. However, one cannot put their entire world on the shoulders of someone who would never possibly be more than a quick roll in the hay for them.”

 

Dean laughed at the analogy, his own thoughts followed, and Castiel could see the gears turning in the man's head.

 

“You are true about that, Castiel. However, with Aaron- he loves me. I… I feel _something_ towards the man, but not something I consider love. He is a great man, smart and funny, but not someone that if given the choice, I would have spent my life with. He is not- he isn't the one I want.”

 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “You've got your eyes on someone, Dean? Isn't it forbidden to want the comfort of another while you're engaged to be married?”

 

“Father always said that I can bed whoever I want, as long as my obligations to my kingdom are met with dignity. But who knows. Maybe one day I can find myself falling in love with Aaron and longing for a love that I never had. Anyway, that isn't why I'm here. I'm still trying to convince you to visit me in my kingdom, Castiel. I would still love for you to be there. Even for a day, Castiel. It isn't much, but I would really love for you to come and see my kingdom.”

 

“You're a persistent one, aren't you?”

 

“That I am. One day, Castiel. That's all I ask. Please.”

 

                                     +

 

Warding had been something that Castiel had learned from Gadreel. The angel had always told him that if he ever found himself in trouble, these simple little marks would protect him from the harm that was looking for him.

 

Castiel would go, only because he wanted to do something nice for Mick, and it had, much to Dean's margin, given him another outlook. He had never been out of Mulroney and visiting Ariella would give him a new line of thought about humans.

 

The carriages had been loaded. Castiel packed for a week's trip, with all intention of returning soon. They would have to travel by sea. Mick had been the most excited. He had never been on a boat.

 

“Do you really think that there are mischievous sea creatures out there, like we've been told?” Charlie sat near Castiel and Dean, Just across from the two of them. She had the entire seat to herself, almost anyway. Aaron had fallen asleep halfway through the trip. Mick, Samuel, Benny and Eliza were in another carriage.

 

“That is just a myth,” Dean reassured. “I've traveled by sea my entire life. There is nothing but fish in that vast wasteland. Though I have been told that there are mermaids that frequent our realm. They appear every hundred years to mate.”

 

That grabbed Charlie's attention, her eyes flicking to Dean quickly. “You're fibbing.”

 

Dean held up his hands. “Honest. My great grandfather saw one of their children once. A hundred years shall happen again however. On the next full moon. Perhaps if you all stay a bit longer, you will see one.”

 

Charlie grew excitable. Castiel looked down at his feet. Mermaids were true, and most of them had been told about not franteinzing with humans to avoid being seen. Most of them didn't care.

 

Charlie looked out the window once more at the ocean, a bright smile on her face and began to tune the rest of them out.

 

“So, Castiel… I have a room next to mine at the castle. Do you wish to take it?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Shouldn't your future husband take that room? I would be most happy to stay within the servants quarters, if that's all there is. I do not wish to forsake Aaron of his privilege.”

 

“Aaron has his own quarters in the kingdom. Father made sure of that. I would like for you to take the room.”

 

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's forearm.

 

Much like before, there was a shiver down his spine. Castiel glanced at Dean, and Dean was sitting still, his lips twitched. He looked almost… _stuck_.

 

Castiel removed Dean's hand, and that seemed to shock him back from the small trance that he was in.

 

“Um, I--" Dean began, only to be stopped when the carriage itself had come to a halt.

 

“We’re at the docks sir,” the man driving said. Dean nodded and reached across to wake Aaron.

 

“Come on Aaron. We are at the docks.”

 

Aaron slowly opened his eyes. “We’re at the docks already? It seems as though we just left.”

 

Dean grinned. “Yes, we are here. We shall go. We have a week's journey ahead of us.”

 

                                **Ariella**

 

Castiel would be lying if he said that he wasn't in awe. Growing up the way that he had, he had seen a lot of fantastical things in this world. However, he would put Ariella right on the top of that spectrum. It looked as though it was right out of his own realm.

 

There were bright colors that adorned the walls, the grass had been a tinted shade of green that brightened the day. Even the people wore colorful clothing that made Castiel ache with memories of home.

 

“Your kingdom is beautiful,” Mick said next to Castiel. The statement had been given to Samuel, who shrugged and began walking towards the gates. Everyone else followed.

 

“Some of these are ancient.” Castiel stopped in front of one of the statues that adorned the front of the castle. Dean had stopped next to him, while everyone else walked further into the castle. The ruby was red, shining brightly in the Ariella sunlight, and seemed to almost cast a radiating glow towards the lake. It sat in the heart of the man whom the statue resembled.

 

He knew this jewel. It belonged to his mother and had gone missing out of nowhere. She never spoke of where it went.

 

“That ruby was given to us by a woman. She was thankful for my great great great great grandfather for saving her life. The jewel saved our kingdom. The moment it touched his hands, he claimed he saw a future, a future where his family would thrive and be successful. I guess he was right about that.” Dean answered. “Another woman that they mentioned with beautiful blue eyes. This must be fate. They found someone with the blue eyes, and I found you.”

 

“Are you saying that it's fate for the Winchester men to find a blue eyed person, to what? Fall in love with?”

 

Dean shrugged. “My ancestors didn't fall in love with them. But I seek to at least meet one and see what would become of anything between us. Are you up for that challenge, Castiel? To see where our future will lead us?”

 

There's a shout, a scream, and Dean is attacked by a small girl with blonde hair. She stared at him, bright eyed and amused. Her eyes looked exactly like Dean's.

 

“Emma!” Dean leaned down and picked up the little girl. “I thought you were in Madden with your mother?”

 

Emma shrugged, just like Dean.

 

“Mom didn't want me around the people. They finally found out the truth about me and were making mom sad.”

 

Castiel watched Dean with fascination as he kissed the little girl's cheek. “Don't worry. I'll make sure that your mother is safe. How about you go and find uncle Sam and see what he got you?”

 

He put her down, and quicker than she arrived, she left.

 

“Uncle Sam? Dean who was that?”

 

“My daughter. From a woman that I only slept with once. My father and mother know about her, the entire kingdom does, but they love her nonetheless. She's my world. I love her deeply.”

 

“She resembles you. In more than the hair and the eyes. She has your mannerisms as well.”

 

“That's what mother says. Emma is my double. I would do anything to keep her protected from the world.”

 

The two men continued to walk.

 

Castiel broke the small silence they endured on the short walk into the castle.

 

“That's the goal of any parent, I suppose. Does Aaron know of her?”

 

Dean shook his head. “He does. He doesn't mind. And even if he did, I wouldn't get rid of her for anything.”

 

“Most nobles would dispose of their illegitimate child the moment people spoke ill of them. I'm grateful that you chose to love her. To keep her in your life.”

 

The moment that they stepped fully into the castle, Castiel had been ambushed by a girl dressed in rags, soot on her face. Brown eyes met his, and she looked away quickly.

 

“Sir! Your father told me of your arrival. I should have waited outside for you. Forgive me for being late.” The woman apologized, and Dean shook off her apology.

 

“No worries, Lisa. I was showing our guest around the grounds and telling him the story of our favored statue. This is Castiel.” Lisa smiled in his direction, but kept her eyes on the ground. “I'm sure that you were busy with little Benjamin. How is he anyway? The last I checked he had been ill?”

 

Lisa lit up, obviously grateful at the prince for even thinking about her son. However, the expression on her face proved that things had not gotten better.

 

“He's worsened since you left, and your father, well, he sent the only doctor away after the man said that he refused to see someone of lower status. There is nothing that we can do.”

 

Dean placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder. The touch held significant meaning, and she seemed to ease under his touch.

 

“One of my guests is a doctor. I'll see to it that he sees Benjamin once he gets fully settled in.”

 

A tear streamed down Lisa's face. She grabbed Dean's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “Thank you so much sir.”

 

Lisa disappeared down the hall, leaving the two of them, her plans of helping Dean with his luggage aborted.

 

“I'm sure that Benny will help her son. He's a good man and wouldn't want to see a little boy suffer.” Dean spoke softly. The two began walking down the hall. Dean suddenly took Castiel's one bag out of his hand and carried it. They spoke softly to many of the people in the castle, and Castiel realized that most of them seemed to be all common villagers, and half of them weren't working.

 

“How old is Benjamin?” Castiel asked. They stopped in front of a room. The door held a round blue ruby in the middle of it.

 

“Nine. Incorrigible little scamp. Though he's the brightest. I have my tutors teaching him. He studies alongside my Emma. They bicker like siblings. Almost like Sam and I. It's adorable. Anyway, this is your room. Mine is right next door. Dinner is usually at eight. If anything seems amiss in your room, don't hesitate to come next door and ask. Also, Ash. He's my personal servant. He can help you with whatever you need. Just give a ring, okay?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

                                 **Dean**

 

Dean dropped his bags onto the floor. He walked to his bed and laid down. He had forgotten how comfortable his own bed was since he had been gone. He really missed this.

 

There was a knock at the door. Dean didn't move, he was too comfortable and instead just answered for the person to come in.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

It was Aaron.

 

Dean sat up, running a hand through his hair. “What can I do for you, Aaron? I would think that you would want to rest before dinner?”

 

Aaron shrugged and walked towards Dean. He took a seat next to him and stared over at him.

 

“We need to talk. I mean, I had a feeling about when we were in Mulroney. Can we please talk about that?”

 

Dean sat up. “What kind of feeling?”

 

“Well, we didn't spend that much time together, and even when you and I were together, it didn't seem that way. And I saw you and that man, Castiel, together. I saw the way that the two of you interacted, and the way that you watched him. Dean, if he is someone that you want to be with, we have to talk about this.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I just met him a month and a half ago. And half the time I had been unconscious. If anything, I'm just eternally grateful for what he has done for me. All of them to be exact.”

 

Aaron reached over and grasped Dean's hand. He looked relieved, and Dean gave a sad smile. “I would like for this to work for us, Dean. I truly care for you, and I hope that you would to. We can have a wonderful future together.”

 

Dean's jaw clenched, and he rubbed the back of Aaron's hand.

 

“Sure.”

 

                                  **Castiel**

 

The table had been set elegantly. Much different than what Castiel had been used to back in Mulroney. And he could see that he wasn't the only one. Mick stared at the spoons, many more on the table than the one they used back home. He watched as Mick met eyes with Sam, and the way that he seemed to relax under the gaze. Castiel found his seat next to Dean, with the rest of his party sat further down. Mick had been set next to Samuel. Castiel smiled at the way Mick stared back at Samuel.

 

He really did care for that Winchester.

 

“Mother had salmon prepared. Imported from some place that I can barely pronounce the name for. She had it sauteed.”

 

“Is there a full course meal?” Castiel watched the salad sat in front of him. “I mean there are so many forks and spoons here, I don't know what half of them are for.”

 

Dean grinned. “You have some for salads, soups, and then the main course. You even have the dessert fork for later. Mother makes the best chocolate cake. Though I am a glutton for apple pie. As you've probably seen back in Mulroney.”

 

Castiel smiled to himself, thinking back to that dinner with all of them in Eliza’s inn. Dean did have a nice appetite when it came to the pie.

 

He had never seen anyone take down as much as he did.

 

“Though before all of you leave, I wouldn't mind having Mick prepare more pies for me in the future, or even give me the recipe for it. Though I firmly believe that he would benefit more from being in my court.”

 

Castiel watched the fork that everyone else picked up and followed suit. Dean, he noticed, didn't touch his salad at all.

 

“Do not like salads?”

 

Dean grimaced, scowl crossed his lips.

 

“Vile things. Mother insists that I eat them. That they're healthy for me. She wishes for me to live a long and plentiful life.”

 

“That's what every mother hopes for.”

 

                                       +

 

Dinner passed mostly in silence. Dean’s attention seemed all on Castiel, touching his head every so often, and though most would have thought naive of it, Castiel didn't. He enjoyed it more than anything. Every time that he and Dean touched, he received a little glance of a life that wasn't his own.

 

And it felt… really nice.

 

Castiel also felt uneasy, with Aaron's gaze constantly upon him. he didn't know why he stared.

 

“After dinner would you wish to retire to the study? I have some books I would like to---"

 

“Uh, Dean?” Aaron's voice cut through their conversation, low enough that only Dean and Castiel could hear. Aaron's gaze shifted from Castiel and rested on Dean.

 

Dean dropped his hand from Castiel's and turned to stare at Aaron. His gaze was low, deadly as he watched the man.

 

“Yes, Aaron?” Dean's voice was low, non-threatening, but Castiel couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something was off about Aaron interrupting them.

 

“I do not think that you and Castiel can spend time together after dinner. I request some time with you afterwards. There are more pressing matters that I wish to disclose with you. Along with your parents. Most of them pertaining to our wedding that I wish to move up as soon as possible.”

 

“The wedding is set for winter.” Dean spoke. “How much sooner would you prefer it?”

 

Aaron's eyes met Castiel's, before he quickly turned back towards Dean.

 

“Can we discuss this in private? It's something I would rather not say with an audience.”

 

Dean picked up his goblet and downed what was left. He didn't seem happy. Castiel could feel anger radiating off of him.

 

“Fine. After dinner we can talk.”

 

                                       +

 

Talking became shouting that Castiel was sure only he heard. Aaron wished to move the wedding date up to next month, and Dean didn't want that. Castiel laid in bed, his favorite book being illuminated by the various candles inside of his room.

 

_Please, Dean, be reasonable. What could possibly hold us back to the point that we can't move the wedding up? I wish to marry you as soon as I can, and I wish for you to want the same thing, but I see the way that you watch him._

 

Castiel sighed. He already knew who Aaron was speaking of.

 

_He has nothing to do with this. Castiel is someone that I enjoy speaking with. Am I not allowed friends in my own court? He saved my life, mind you._

 

There was shuffling and the sound of a chair being scooted back. It was silent for a while until Castiel heard Aaron speak again.

 

 _All of them saved your life, and I barely see you speak to anyone but Castiel. The only time I saw you speak with Benny was to ask him for the favor of helping Lisa's son get better. Other than that, you spend most of your time with_ **_him._ ** I'm sorry, Dean, but you are mine. _The same way that I am yours. I don't enjoy the way you hang around him. Tell me, do you have feelings for him?_

 

There was more silence, followed by Dean sighing.

 

_Do not make me answer that. I do not know what I feel for Castiel. I'm not even sure that he feels the same that I do. He seems to not ignore my requests to walk around the grounds or even to head down to the lake. Perhaps, he does have feelings for him, and I could have them for him. However I am betrothed to you. And there is nothing that I can do about that._

 

Aaron huffed. _Do you wish to marry me, Dean? If you do not, then I can end this here. Now. And our kingdoms will not unite under one rule as your father wants._

 

_I do not know what I want yet but, I know that this unification has to happen. For better or for worse, our kingdoms have to be one._

 

There was no more talk after that. Aaron left Dean's room, and Dean hadn't left. He could hear shuffling around the room and nothing more than that.

 

Castiel wondered if maybe he should go and say something to Dean but decided against it. He was probably the last person that Dean needed about now.

 

He sat in bed, waiting until the candles had gone out, before he put the book away and decided to maybe get a little sleep before he saw what the morning would bring.

 

Castiel shut his eyes, letting sleep over take him.

 

                                      +

 

“Good morning Castiel!” A familiar voice jarred him awake, earlier than he was supposed to be up. Castiel blinked and looked out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. He looked back and saw Mick sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“A little before sunrise. I wanted you up. Dean and Sam are going for a ride to watch the sunrise, and Sam invited me, and I didn't want to have Dean all alone, so I asked if it would be okay for me to bring someone along, and well, that someone is you. What do you say?”

 

Castiel groaned. “I do not know how to ride a horse. You know this.”

 

“I do. And I told Dean, and he offered to have you ride on the back of his horse with him.”

 

“You haven't consulted me yet, but you’ve already assumed that I would say yes?”

 

“Because I know how you feel about Dean, the looks that you give him when he isn't looking, the gaze that you left and the lingering touches. You love him. And any time that you can spend time with him you will take it.”

 

Mick was right about that, Castiel just didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew that deep down in his heart, he could never have Dean to himself.

 

The man had a duty: A duty to his people, and to the man that would soon be his husband. Nothing else mattered anymore.

 

“Aaron knows of this? Will he be joining us?”

 

Mick sighed. “According to Sam, no. Aaron had business to attend to and had to leave the kingdom. He should be back in a week’s time. And that gives you enough time to have Dean to yourself, without the constant gaze of Aaron.”

 

“Are you trying to convince me to seduce an engaged man?”

 

Mick shrugged, looking off to the distance. “You are an ethereal being. With powers unlike anyone I've ever seen. You should be happy for as long as you're still stuck here with us. And Dean makes you happy. Go after him, if that is what you want.”

 

“He is to be married. He has an obligation to his people, and to his kingdom. There is nothing that I can provide for Dean that will help his people.”

 

Mick stood, anger evident on his face.

 

“You are a magical creature! You have powers, albeit not all of them, but you have powers. You can provide so much more for him than anyone ever has before. You just have to believe in yourself and prove to him that you can be just what he needs.”

 

Mick stormed out of the room, leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

 

Mick had a good point. Castiel knew that what he was saying was true, however, if he chose to be with Dean, if he told him how he felt, and what he wanted, and his parents found out, there was no way that Castiel would be welcomed back to his realm. He would never get his powers back either. Would that be something that he would be willing to part with? Never being that person again? Only having half of his power and never the full thing?

 

He didn’t know.

 

What he did know is that he had feelings for Dean. He was certain that Dean had them for him as well.

 

                                     +

 

Castiel held onto Dean as tightly as he could. He never understood the fascination with riding horses. Most people back in Mulroney didn't even own a horse, and many didn't ride.

 

Here, it seemed as though horse riding was the biggest thing that they had done.

 

“We are about to make a sharp turn. Make sure to hold tightly.” Dean said. Castiel gripped Dean's waist tighter.

 

The heat wafted off of Dean and onto Castiel. He pressed his head into Dean's back, closing his eyes as he did.

 

It felt, _nice._

 

The horse made a sharp turn around a bend. Castiel heard Mick shout, and he opened his eyes. When Castiel looked to the side, he noticed that they had stopped near a creek. Sam and Mick had dismounted from the horse and were setting out a blanket along with food.

 

Castiel moved his hands, allowed Dean to help him down, and for a moment he felt like nothing else mattered.

 

In the midst of his mind being occupied, Castiel missed a step and fell directly into Dean's arms, pushing them both to the ground with Castiel on top of Dean.

 

“Fancy meeting you like this,” Dean smiled. He pushed a loose curl away from Castiel’s face.

 

“I should… I should get up.”

 

Dean kept his eyes locked with Castiel's.

 

“Why the rush? We have all day.”

 

Castiel began to sit up, moving his body off of Dean's, when strong arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“This feels nice,” Dean retorted. “You don't have to move.”

 

“I should. This… this isn't right. You have a fiance. Someone who will be your husband in a short time. This feels wrong. Almost as though you are cheating.”

 

Dean's smile faltered. He pushed Castiel off of him and stood. Castiel followed.

 

“Ever since I met you, there have been feelings that I can't understand. I always feel as though we are connected, and even now I know that we can never act on whatever we are feeling, because I have a duty to my kingdom. I just---”

 

Castiel stilled for a moment, feeling a sudden warmth fill his chest that he didn't feel with Dean. This was something almost familiar to him. It couldn't be…

 

It just couldn't.

 

Sam called their names. Whatever the rest of what Dean had to say was left unsaid.

 

The two men walked over to where everyone had sat and took their seats. Castiel ended sitting next to Mick, while Dean sat next to his brother.

 

No words were spoken about Dean's admission to him.

 

                                     +

 

The sun had nearly set when everyone decided to head back to the castle. Dean mounted his horse first, helping Castiel aboard the beast, and much like before, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and held on tightly.

 

The group made it back almost as quickly as it took them to get there, and once they stopped, there was a slight disturbance within the castle, within Castiel.

 

“Cas?” Mick had noticed it first, hopping off the horse and rushing to Castiel's side.

 

Castiel fell easily off the horse, but enough to let Mick catch him.

 

“What is it?” Dean questioned. He hopped down as well. He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. A jolt of electricity ran through both men. Dean didn't pull away.

 

“I don't know.” Castiel spoke lowly. “Something is amiss. I don't know what is going on.”

 

Just at that moment a loud crash interrupted their thoughts. Dean and Sam rushed to the doors of the castle, leaving Mick and Castiel alone.

 

“Cas? Is it?”

 

“I feel Gadreel. But that can't be. He was banished. His father sent him to hell. He can't be here.”

 

Mick rubbed a hand over Castiel's back, soothing him as much as he could.

 

“Are you sure that you feel him? Your love with him was something that… it happened a long time ago. Maybe you're missing him, maybe your feelings for Dean are clouding what you are feeling now. You could be a little confused, Castiel.”

 

Castiel pushed Mick off him and began to head into the castle. Mick ran after him.

 

There was screaming coming from most of the people inside, the sounds growing louder as they passed by, followed by Dean and Sam coming to stop near the men.

 

“You and Mick, head to your rooms and lock the doors.” Dean had worry in his eyes. Sam looked the same.

 

“What's going on?” Mick placed a soothing hand on Sam's.

 

“There was an attack. My father led some soldiers, but I don't know anything else. The person that everyone saw, it doesn't make any sense.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. Eyes focused deeply on Castiel.

 

“What, Dean?” Castiel pressed. “What?”

 

“Wings. They saw wings. The person was almost ethereal. They described him as an angel. And that can't be right, could it?”

 

There was another loud bang. Sam grabbed a hold of Mick and lead him down the corridor towards his room, while Dean lead Castiel towards his own chambers.

 

“I don't know what's happening, but you need to stay here. My room is safer than your own. I have weapons hidden all around. Stay here until everything is safe.”

 

Castiel had never been in Dean's room. He had sneaked glances, but never actually been inside. It wasn't what he was expecting. Lining the walls were dozens of books, and paintings that seemed to have been done by him. The bed hadn't been made and clothes littered the floor.

 

“Maybe I can help. Just let me--"

 

Castiel tried to move, but Dean stopped him. “There isn't much that you can do. Just stay here and stay safe. Who ever this is, I can handle it.”

 

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek, leaving a warm feeling.

 

“Just stay here okay? I'll return as soon as I can.”

 

Dean vanished instantly out the door. Castiel ran a hand over his cheek where Dean had just kissed him.

 

He needed to see what was going.

 

Castiel was up and out of the door almost an instant later. He caught a glimpse of Dean heading down a corridor with Sam next to him. He took a second, closed his eyes and tried to sense another magical being in the castle. Or better yet, tried to sense Gadreel.

 

They had such a strong bond, that even after both of them had been banished, from time to time Castiel could still feel him around him, in his heart.

 

“Gadreel, if you're here, please let me find you.”

 

There was a flutter in his chest, followed by soft billowing in his ears, and he took off down the opposite direction that Dean had gone in.

 

Gadreel was nearby.

 

He was in the castle.

 

Castiel wondered why he was there.

 

Castiel ran for what felt like hours, until he came to a stop towards the stables. He walked slowly towards the horses. None of them seemed startled, and maybe that was a good thing. Gadreel wasn't here to hurt anyone.

 

He came to the last stall, the one that held Dean's prized horse, Baby was her name. Something he didn't learn until after they began the trek home.

 

She looked in Castiel's direction, neighing softly as she did, and that caused the figure next to her to stir.

 

The man looked out of the stall, eyes green wide and a smile crossing his lips.

 

“Castiel,” the man had said. Castiel couldn't move, his eyes scanning the man in front of him.

 

“Gadreel”

 

                                         +

 

Gadreel pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the side of Castiel's neck, breathing in his scent. Nothing had changed since he had last seen him. Castiel still saw the charming angel that had swept him off his feet, despite the rugged look of his dark trousers and the dirt that spotted his shirt.

 

“I've missed you so much.” Gadreel spoke softly. “But I've found you. I can't believe I've found you again. A thousand years and I've finally gotten you back in my hands.”

 

Castiel didn't move. He didn't even hug Gadreel back.

 

“You were sent to the underworld. How did you get back here?”

 

“Lucifer. After a thousand years he wished to have someone on the top world to see just how much had changed. I suggested that I go. It was my chance to be with you again. I've missed you. How have you been treated?”

 

Castiel finally pulled back. He didn't look at Gadreel. This… this was his past. The reason that he didn't have all of his powers and he had been outcasted from his brethren. And even though he was heading down that path again, this time falling with Dean… with what he was learning about the Winchester men and the history with his mother, there could be a chance that his mother would see past him falling in love with a human.

 

“You shouldn't be here.” Castiel had found his voice. He needed Gadreel to leave before Dean found him.

 

“And why not? I found you. You've missed me, I am sure of this. Are you…. Are you not pleased to see me?”

 

“The people do not know of what you are, of what I am. You will frighten them, and they will retaliate. I don't want anyone harmed.”

 

Gadreel's smile faltered.. A scowl donned his lips now, and he moved closer to Castiel.

 

“Or do you mean Dean? I've watched you. At the lake, when you were with him. I heard what he told you.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I felt a warmth earlier, but I couldn't put my finger on it, I didn't want it to be true.”

 

Gadreel grabbed Castiel's shoulders. “Oh? You have finally moved on now? You do not want me any longer? You would much rather have that _prince?_ ”

 

Castiel pushed him off of him, turning to head back into the Castle. Gadreel caught his arm, pulling him back towards him. Castiel's back pressed against Gadreel’s chest.

 

Castiel closed his eyes, remembering all the times that they laid in bed like this. Those nights that they would think about running away.

 

“Let him go.” Dean's voice caused Castiel's eyes to snap open. He watched Dean, who had an arrow pointed directly at Gadreel. “ _Now._ ”

 

Gadreel laughed. He pushed Castiel behind him and moved towards Dean. Dean didn't step down, he met Gadreel Step for step.

 

“Look, _your majesty,_ but this is between Castiel and I. You have no business here.”

 

Dean aimed the arrow higher. “He is my guest. You invaded my kingdom and scared my people. I will have your head for this.”

 

Gadreel turned to Castiel, and he gave him a solemn wink before he pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel could, from where he stood, see Dean's faltering expression. Dean lowered his bow and arrow, mouth agape.

 

“Castiel?” Dean sounded unsure of the word that came out of his mouth. Almost as if he didn't believe the man that he had come to know knew **this** man that had caused terror in his kingdom.

 

Castiel pushed Gadreel slightly off of him. He began to walk towards Dean, only to have the prince step back away from him.

 

“He wreaked havoc in my kingdom. One of my subjects was stabbed in the leg by him. If you are…. _acquainted_ with him, there will be an investigation into your character. In the meantime, this man must be taken to the dungeons until further notice. Nothing goes unpunished in Ariella.”

 

Moments passed before Dean's guards arrived and took Gadreel into custody. Dean stared at Castiel with confusion and anger. There was a intense heat inside of Castiel, filling his entire being, and he suddenly felt uneasy.

 

Unsure if he should speak to him, Dean looked down to the ground and the last thing that he could recall, was one of the guards taking him by the arm, and Dean's eyes on him, rushing to his side as he fell to the ground.

 

                                      +

 

More warmth filled Castiel. He felt a hand wrapped in his. A familiar sensation crowded his mind and thoughts that weren’t his, memories that weren’t his, filled his mind.

 

His eyes popped open and he saw Mick by his bedside, Dean on the other side of him.

 

“What happened?” Castiel's throat was dry. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He didn't have any strength.

 

Mick placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him lightly back against the pillows. “You fainted. After you were taken into custody. Dean wouldn't tell me what for. Castiel, what did you do?”

 

It all came back to him.

 

Gadreel.

 

Gadreel kissing him in front of Dean.

 

Feelings of anger and jealousy filled his body, and he couldn't take it, couldn't take the pain that he was feeling.

 

“Gadreel.” Castiel spoke. “Gadreel is here.”

 

“So that's his name?” Dean stepped closer. Eyes focused deeply on Castiel. Those brilliant green eyes were filled with anger. With a look of, well, a ton of emotions: disappointment and something else that Castiel wished he didn't see. “He wouldn't tell us anything about who he is, or what he was doing in my castle. He just wanted to speak with you. Who is he?”

 

Castiel kept his mouth shut, and Mick looked between the two. They needed answers.

 

“Gadreel is Castiel's former lover. He disappeared many years ago. I don't know why he could be back now,” Mick finished. Castiel shot him a look. He was disappointed in him for telling something that wasn't his to tell.

 

Jealousy.

 

That's what Castiel began feeling, and he didn't want Dean to feel that way. Even if _he_ felt them towards Aaron,  he didn't want Dean to feel that way.

 

“Former lover?” Dean questioned.

 

“Exactly.” Castiel spoke. “Former. And can I please get something to drink? My throat is dry.”

 

“We didn't bring anything to your room. I'll head to the kitchens,” Mick offered and left as soon as he could. Dean just watched Castiel.

 

“Why come back now? Why not while you were back in your own village?”

 

Castiel tossed his hands in the air. “Who knows?”

 

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

 

“Does it matter? You're to be married. Our feelings, whatever they may be towards each other, can never come out. We can never be more than what we are now. I'm just someone that saved your life. And Gadreel, it's best that he doesn't stay longer than he needs to in this place. He can be dangerous, if he feels that he is provoked.”

 

Dean leaned closer to Castiel. He brushed a hand over Castiel's. The motion was small and could go unnoticed by anyone that wasn't paying attention.

 

“Cas…”

 

Dean had never called him that before. The small nickname held such affection that he couldn't place.

 

Castiel moved his hand and was going to wrap their fingers together until the door swung open and forced them apart.

 

Aaron stood there with Sam behind him.

 

“Dean I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

 

Aaron moved towards Dean and wrapped his arms around his future husband, turning the man's attention away from Castiel.

 

It didn't hurt, honestly. To see the two of them like that.

 

“Who is that man in the dungeons? Why is he there? Is he the one who attacked the kingdom?”

 

Aaron's questions came one by one, without giving Dean time to answer them. Dean pushed a finger to Aaron's lips to silence him.

 

“Later. Right now I need to interrogate the man further. To see what he knows. You can head to my room and rest.”

 

“But, Dean!”

 

Dean motioned towards Sam to take Aaron.

 

“I'll be there shortly. Okay?”

 

Aaron nodded and left with Sam.

 

Dean turned back towards Castiel. “I will tend to your friend, and I will check him out. If he proves to be as dangerous as you say, then he must leave my kingdom, and heaven help you if I find out that you helped him gain entry.”

 

Dean left the room without so much another glance at him. Castiel would not admit it, but it hurt more than anything. The look that Dean had given him, as if he could believe that Castiel would actually help Gadreel harm anyone in this place was beyond him.

 

Castiel laid back in bed.

 

He hoped that Gadreel hadn’t ruined this for him. Dean liked him; and even though the two of them could never be anything more than what they are now, at least he had the chance to be in Dean's life for however long that might be.

 

                                   **Dean**

 

The cell that held Gadreel was heavily guarded. Five of Dean's most trusted men were watching over the man. When he arrived, they parted, and Dean made eye contact with the man inside.

 

Gadreel smirked when he saw Dean, stood up and walked closer towards the cell.

 

“I'm sure that Castiel has told you about me. About our past together.”

 

Dean shook his head. “He didn't actually, and I don't know what you want from us.”

 

If Gadreel had been offended by the notion that Castiel didn't mention him, Dean didn't see it.

 

“I came here for Castiel and no, he had no part in this. For all that he knew I was dead. When I left him all those years ago, it had been the last time that he had seen me.”

 

“You attacked some of my people. What for?”

 

“I was looking for Castiel. Once I get him I shall be on my way.”

 

“Castiel isn't going anywhere. He wants you gone, and so do I. Once I choose to release you, you leave, and you don't return. Not for anything, do you understand me?”

 

Gadreel laughed. “I love Castiel. He loves me. We have a relationship that cannot be tried and tested. If I leave, then he follows. I am not leaving without him.”

 

Dean motioned to his guards. One of them entered the cell, and within moments he had been thrown to the ground and Gadreel hovered over him. Dean hadn't even seen the man attack his guard.

 

“Now as I said. I'll take my lover, and we will leave this forsaken place, and you'll never see me or him again.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Gadreel pulled back, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean.

 

“You love him don't you? My Castiel. You love him. Despite having Aaron in your bed. You want what belongs to me.”

 

Dean turned his back on Gadreel, he tuned out everything that he had said.

 

He needed to get this man out of his kingdom and make sure that he didn’t take Castiel with him.

 

Castiel maybe wasn’t Dean’s, but he would be damned if Gadreel took him away from him.

 

                               **Part Two**

 

A few days passed when Castiel had left his room. He hadn't seen Dean and according to Mick, Charlie and Benny had gone back to Mulroney, and Gadreel was still locked away in the dungeon.

 

Castiel had also learned that he was banned from seeing him.

 

Not that he wanted too….

 

Or maybe he did. He didn't know. His feelings were conflicted: he missed him. A thousand years and he finally got to see him again, but he also had spent the last few hundred years trying to forget what he had done, and how he had ended where he was now.

 

He was in a better place, and Dean… he couldn't forget about Dean just that quickly. What he had with Gadreel would always be special, and he had never thought that he would move on. However meeting Dean, spending time with Dean, had shown him that there were other people out there, better people than Gadreel. And he could be happier….

 

_He guessed._

 

Walking down the hall he passed many of the kingdom’s people, and all of them turned away from him. It stung just a bit, for the people to do that, and he didn't even know why.

 

Halfway to the dining area he met Sam, and unlike everyone else, Sam didn't turn away from him.

 

“My father wants a word with you,” Sam said. Dread filled Sam's voice, and he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. “Whatever my father says, whatever he does, know that Dean and I vouch for you, Castiel.”

 

He didn't know what that meant. What would John Winchester want with him that would make his own sons stand against their father? What would be that horrific that he should be worried?

 

Castiel found John out by the stables, a few of their guards flanking him while he groomed most of the horses. He seemed calm and content over what he was doing and Castiel was put at ease.

 

“I can hear you. Don't be shy, come on over.”

 

Castiel moved closer to John.

 

“Sir, I don't know why you wanted to see me.”

 

John didn’t stop what he was doing and, there was a small chuckle coming from him.

 

“My son has taken a liking to you, despite his upcoming marriage to Aaron. He really enjoys your company, and even more, he was willing to kill Gadreel to make sure that you stayed as far away from him as possible. And that, I couldn't allow.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

John stopped grooming the horse. He placed all the material he had in his hand into the pale that sat next to his feet and turned to Castiel.

 

“I know what you are Castiel, I know what Gadreel is. The entire little incident that resulted in you being casted out from your people…”

 

Castiel froze. “How did you…”

 

“Doesn't matter what I know and how I know it. Gadreel is important to my future plans. He and his powers, and Castiel, if you're going to interfere in that, you're going to have to go. Leave the kingdom and never come in contact with my son again.”

 

“Gadreel…”

 

“Gadreel works for the most powerful being in the universe now. Lucifer. If I want to ensure my kingdom a prosperous future without war or famine then I need him.”

 

“He will betray you.” Castiel let the words out almost instantly. He knew how this went. He had seen what Gadreel was capable of. He had been behind that force before.

 

“Don't you think I know that? But this isn't about him betraying me. Not right now anyway. I have something that he wants, that something is you. As long as he thinks that I will keep you from my son, and don't think that I haven't noticed how you look at him, how you pine for him. It's pathetic really. But just know that nothing can become of the two of you.”

 

“Dean and I are nothing but acquaintances, friends even, but I would never. He is to be married. I would not taint that sanction. No matter how I feel about your son.”

 

John grinned. “You can sleep with him. Honestly, I don't care who warms his bed at night, as long as he marries Aaron. You can be his little fairy whore. But keep in mind that I need Gadreel ,and I need his connection to Lucifer.”

 

Castiel couldn't speak.

 

So it was Lucifer…

 

John wanted to use Gadreel for access to Lucifer.

 

“Dean will not go for this.”

 

John snarled and moved towards Castiel. He took a step back, unsure of what he would do.

 

“I don't care. Dean won't know what I'm doing as long as his mind is too far gone, wrapped up in illusions of a future of you in his bed, while his husband lies awake at night wondering where he is. Just know what you have to do, Castiel. Oh, and Dean doesn't know this, but I made an arrangement for you to see Gadreel. I would head down to the dungeons before my son finds out, if I were you.”

 

                                       +

 

Castiel found his way to the dungeons after his talk with John. He shouldn't visit Gadreel, it would only make things worse on him but he couldn't help it.

 

After what John had told him, he needed to know what exactly was going to happen. Maybe this, Gadreel working for Lucifer, was the big danger that he had been waiting for.

 

The guards allowed him to pass, and they even left and gave them privacy. Gadreel smiled brightly at the sight of Castiel standing before him.

 

“He told me that you would come and see me. I wasn't so sure that you would actually show.” Gadreel grinned. “You seem to get more beautiful with each day.”

 

“Are you working for Lucifer?”

 

Gadreel frowned. “How did you know that? Castiel, it isn't what you think. It's just a way to ensure that I can walk among everyone. That I can be with you still.”

 

Castiel turned his back. Anger crossed his eyes, but he couldn't let Gadreel see. He would only use it to manipulate his way back into Castiel's life.

 

And he didn't want that.

 

“I can't be with you. Not anymore, and you know this. My life, I am almost back home. I would be with my family, in my kingdom once more. You shouldn't be--- you should leave.”

 

Gadreel’s eyes turned dark.

 

“This is about Dean, isn't it? Cassie, I know how you are. I can see what you feel inside, and you love him. You're going to forsake me for a human? A human that can never love you the way that I can? One that, if I am not mistaken, can never truly be yours. He is to wed someone else. Leaving you out in the cold. Cassie, _please.”_ Gadreel’s pleading tone did nothing for Castiel. If anything, it only made him more upset, made him realize that cutting all ties with Gadreel was the right thing to do.

 

“Once you are released, I want nothing more to do with you. Do you understa---"

 

There was a loud clunk. Castiel looked up and came face to to face with Dean.

 

It had been a while since Castiel last saw him. Up close anyhow.

 

“Castiel?” Dean questioned. He looked between Gadreel and Castiel. His soft features hardened. Who knows what he was thinking. “You shouldn't be here.”

 

Castiel shrugged, his eyes darted to the floor quickly . He couldn't look him in the eyes.

 

“I was just bringing Gadreel his lunch.”

 

Dean walked to the cell, looked around and noticed the food sitting in the corner.

“That is what Cole is for. He is supposed to bring the prisoner his food. Not you. I thought that I told you to stay away from him?”

 

“I know what you said, but Cole has fallen ill-“ It wasn't a complete lie, “-and your father needed someone to bring it to him or have him starve. What would you have had me done? Let him go without food?”

 

Dean ran a hand through his short hair. Castiel noticed the change in color. Where it had been a lighter shade the first time that he met him, it had grown darker. It was little things like this that Castiel should not be noticing, yet he couldn't help it.

 

“I suppose that you are correct. However, the next time that you are told to bring him anything, see to it that Zekei is with you. He is one of my most promising guards, and he will watch out for you from now on.”

 

Castiel quickly looked up. “What do you mean? Watch out for me?”

 

“Zekei has been appointed your guard for the remainder of your stay here. I could not watch for you while this---" A sign of disgust washed over Dean's lips at the sight of Gadreel, “- _man_ invaded my kingdom, and I felt awful for that. Zekei will watch over you, while Dominic has been appointed to Mick, much to Sam's worries.”

 

“I do not need a guard. I am more than capable of handling things for myself.”

 

“He is right.” Gadreel interrupted. Both sets of eyes watched Gadreel ss he moved to his cot and laid down. He crossed his legs and stared up at the ceiling. “I have known Castiel my whole life, sort of, and in the time that I have known him he has always held his own. Having this guard around will not do anything to deter Castiel. If he wishes to get into trouble, then he will. Guard or not. He has always had that aura about him.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked after a few minutes moments of silence. “There had to be a reason that you came here, and I didn't mean to distract from that.”

 

Dean shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “Yes. I just wanted to check on the prisoner, but I see that he's doing fine. I can get back to my preparations.”

 

“Preparations?”

 

“For the wedding. Aaron and I have decided to marry at the end of the month.”

 

                                  ~°°~

 

Castiel found his way back to his room hours after leaving Gadreel in his cell. Suddenly he felt too hot, and his heart began to race.

 

He should have felt this, he should have felt the difference in Dean. After all, weren't they connected on some level that couldn't be described? A level that Castiel was still trying to figure out on his own.

 

Nonetheless, Castiel couldn't find the words that he needed.

 

_Congratulations, Dean, I am happy for you and Aaron. I wish you nothing but happiness and health for the both of you_

 

Those words. How hard was it to find those words? To tell the man he loved, that he longed for, that he was over the moon that he and the man that he would be married to would finally set the date. And with less than ten days at that?

 

No.

 

He couldn't do it.

 

He cared too deeply for Dean. He wanted him as his own, and he wouldn't be happy unless Dean was with him.

 

“Castiel?” Mick was sitting on his bed, a book in hand. He closed it the moment that he heard the door open. “Where have you been? You missed dinner. Dean was about to call every guard that he had to search for you. You worried him.”

 

“He is marrying at the end of the month. Did you know that?”

Mick dropped the book and rushed to Castiel's side. He pulled him into a hug.

 

“Oh Castiel, I'm sorry.”

 

“I knew this was going to occur. I knew that he was to wed, but why does it hurt so much?”

 

“Because you love him.”

 

                                 **Dean**

 

Dean could feel the anguish that washed over Castiel at the mention of the impending wedding. He didn't want to tell him about the wedding, but he had to, his father wanted him to.

 

The moment that Castiel had stepped out of the room, Dean wanted to follow behind him and make sure that he was okay but he couldn't. An urgent message from his father had called him.He was needed on the far side of the castle.  

 

“Father? Mother? What is needed of me?” Dean surveyed his parents who sat on the throne. Mary's eyes had been downcast, and she was watching her shoes with intent, whereas John watched his son.

 

“Your nuptials are still at the end of the month, correct? You haven't had a change of heart, have you?”

 

Dean nodded. “Aaron and I, we did what you asked and chose the date. We haven't backed on anything. We will marry.”

 

John grinned. “Good. Now, concerning Castiel-”

 

“There is nothing to concern yourself with. Castiel and I are nothing more than friends.”

 

“You realize that he has feelings for you,o you not? And I know that you harbor feelings for him as well.”

 

Dean's heart skipped. It was one thing to hear your own father point out something that he was sure he kept hidden.

 

“And you must also know-” John stood from his throne and began to walk towards his son. He was so close that Dean could feel the hotness of his father's breath and smell of alcohol that laced it, “-that I do not care if you chose to fuck him in the dark but you have a duty to your kingdom.”

 

John pulled back, an evil glint in his eyes forcing Dean to see the kind of man that his father truly was, or what he had become.

 

“And if you don't do what is asked, and if I don't get what I want, your brother and your little lover will vanish.”

 

Dean frowned. “Father.”

 

“Just do what you are meant to do, Dean.”

 

                                   ~°°~

 

Dean found himself in the wine cellar, holding a bottle and sitting in the corner.

 

He knew that marrying Aaron was what was right for the kingdom and his people, but he didn't know that his father was this kind of man, someone so cruel and evil that he would threaten the lives of innocent people.  

 

“Dean?”

 

His mother's voice cut through his thoughts. He didn’t look up as she moved and stood next to him. She kept her hands to her side.

 

“Your father has always been a hard man to read. He's always wanted what's best for his people, but he never knew the right way to go about it. His threatening of Sam isn't right, and I would never let him do anything to harm my son, but you need to follow him. Whatever he wants, please. If Castiel is what you want over Aaron, scratch that itch, let him warm  your bed, but for the love of everything holy do not ruin this.”

 

Dean took a long swig. He enjoyed the burn that it provided, and maybe, just maybe, if he was drunk enough, he could forget what his father had said, and what his mother was telling him.

 

Of everything that he knew and loved, when did his family end up here?

 

“Don't worry, _mother,_ I won't do anything to ruin our pristine family name. Whatever father wants he shall get.”

 

He wouldn't subject Castiel to that kind of behavior. He wouldn't allow him to become another whore that he frequented when Aaron wasn’t in his bed.

 

                                **Castiel**

 

Breakfast was a tad quiet the following morning. Castiel wished to skip it, but Mick made sure that he didn't. No matter what, it wasn't right for Castiel to hide in his room.  

 

No matter how much anger and sadness he possessed in his body.

 

“My family will be coming down in a week's time.” Aaron spoke with zuberance. He sat near Dean who was across from Castiel. Castiel didn't engage in conversation nor did he glance once from his plate.

 

Castiel wanted to eat and get back to his room. There had been plans of a match in the afternoon that he chose right then that he would be too ill to attend.

 

“Just your parents?” Dean responded.  Castiel felt his eyes on Dean, but it did nothing to him. It didn't affect him in anyway. He needed to keep that up.

 

“My parents along with some cousins, and aunts, and uncles. The most is fifty guests for the wedding. They would need somewhere to rest their heads. I was thinking the rooms on the fourth floor? No one uses that wing.”

 

“I will have it cleared out and prepared for when they arrive.”

 

Castiel saw movement and looked up for a brief second, wondering if maybe breakfast was over and he could leave without seeming rude.

 

He was never that lucky.

 

Aaron placed his hand over Dean's and entwined their fingers.

 

It sent a shiver of dread down Castiel’s spine, and his heart nearly shattered.

 

Dean's eyes widened, and he locked them with Castiel's. He must have felt it.

 

“Castiel, are you okay?”

 

The sudden words had Mick placing a hand on Castiel's back and whispering in his ear.

 

_“I need to leave. Please.”_

 

Mick gave him a small, almost sad smile. “Right. Castiel isn't feeling well. I will retire him to his room and make sure that he rests.” Mick stood with Castiel, his arms resting around his waist.

 

Dean stood as well. “Let me help you.” Dean began to walk around the table to the two of men.

 

Castiel stopped him. “No. No. Thank you. Mick can handle it. Stay, enjoy your breakfast.”

 

Dean looked as though he wanted to protest, but the sound of a dry cough drew him back. “If you say so, Castiel. Just send word if you're too ill to attend today's outdoor festivities? I would really love for you to be there for this.”

 

Castiel forced a smile.

 

He didn't know what to say to him. Not with Aaron and John Winchester in the room.

 

                                   ~°°~

 

“We should leave. Head back to Mulroney, head home with our friends and family.” Mick placed the hot towel over Castiel's forehead. “I can't do this anymore. I can't watch them together. It hurts too much.”

 

“I---" Mick shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it.

 

Castiel didn't need to be connected to him to know what he was feeling. “I know that you would miss Sam, but you know---"

 

Castiel gripped Mick's hands. He was being selfish. To ask his friend to leave behind the man he cared for because the one that Castiel wanted was unattainable. “Maybe you should stay behind, and I'll ride ahead. Let everyone know that you chose to stay.”

 

“Castiel. It's- You don't have to be like that. If you wish to leave then we can. I can always send word to Sam and save up enough to visit him during the time that the seasons change. Like I planned on doing once we left anyway.”

 

The sadness inside of Mick's voice let Castiel know that he wasn't happy with any of that. He wouldn't be happy leaving so soon.

 

Castiel needed to man up and deal with this.

 

He was a fairy, who still had some of his power. He fought in the Realm war and survived being cast out of home. He could survive this.

 

He would survive this.

 

“Or better yet, we will stay. I shouldn't leave just because of Dean and Aaron. I know that he could never be mine, and I need to accept that. I need to accept that Dean and I will never be more than just friends.”

 

Mick grinned. “What a fantastic way to see that. However, I do wish that he wasn't marrying him. You get excited when Dean is near, and I know that he feels the same way that you do. If Aaron had not been in the picture, the two of you would have been the perfect romance. I am saddened that things worked out the way that they did.”

 

“It isn't your fault. You focus on your relationship with Sam, and I will focus on moving on. I went a thousand years without anyone. I could go another thousand.”

 

Mick laid down next to Castiel. “I do not wish for you to be so unhappy. And Gadreel, he still loves you, but he doesn't seem right for you. I don't trust him.”

 

“As you should. He and John, they have something planned, and I need to find a way to stop them before it comes into fruition.”

 

“Is it what you foresaw all those years ago?”

 

Castiel closed his eyes. Thinking back to the moment that he was first cast out and the small information that he had been given.

 

_And the darkness shall rise. He shall bring about the end of all, bring into the world due to those that are loyal to him._

 

“Yes Mick. It's happening, and it's happening soon.”

 

                                    ~°°~

 

“So you aren't attending?” Mick dressed effortlessly and as quickly as he could.  Castiel hadn't moved out of the bed the entire time since breakfast. “Dean will be most disappointed.”

 

“Tell Dean that I am most sorry, but I have fallen ill. It will take a few days for a speedy recovery. Let him know that I am truly sorry to miss this.

 

Mick shook his head, not bothering to respond.

 

After that day, Castiel avoided Dean as much as he could, going as far as to sneak out and head to the dungeons to see Gadreel. He needed to know the plans and what was going on.

 

“Lucifer wants to walk among the humans. He can't. Not yet anyway. He needs suffering and pain and strife.” Gadreel sat with his back against the cell. He avoided all eye contact with Castiel that he could. “And I have made a deal with John Winchester. Except John doesn’t know about this part. He doesn’t know that Lucifer is planning to destroy the world once he comes into full power.”

 

“That's why he sent you to earth? To cause despair and grief? To make him more powerful?”

 

“Exactly. And then I saw you and Dean, if I do what I was sent here to do and play both ends of the board then I can have you back. You and me can get away from all of this. Away from the plight that is coming.” Gadreel stood quickly and turned to Castiel. “You and me, away from all of this. Why would you waste your life on someone who has at the most another thirty years? And then what? Castiel, you will watch him die. You will be left alone for all eternity, wishing for a mortal that will never come back to you. Is that really what you want?”

 

Castiel hadn't given much thought to that. Honestly he had forgotten that Dean was in fact, a mortal and would die while he lived on.

 

“It doesn't matter. Dean will never be mine. He is to marry within a few weeks time, and after that, I shall take my leave and head back to where I have lived the last thousand years because of you.” The anger that resonated from Castiel was enough to make Gadreel blink twice before he stepped back from the cell.

 

“You really do love him, don't you?”

 

“I---” Castiel shut his mouth and walked out of the dungeons. He did love Dean, he always would, but nothing could come out of it, and he needed to move on.

 

“Castiel?” At the sound of his name Castiel quickly looked up and saw Dean heading his way. He tried to move past, only to have his arm grabbed by Dean.

 

“I know you didn't want me to see Gadreel, but I needed to. I found out some information that's important. I need to send word to my people in Mulroney and prepare them.”

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “Prepare them for what? What did Gadreel tell you?”

 

Castiel shook his arm free. “If I told you the entire truth, you would not believe me. My… what is going out there, outside of these castle walls… I only wish that I could tell you. Yet, you have other things to focus on. Your upcoming wedding. I wish you all the best.”

 

“You will be there, won't you?”

 

The uncertainty in Dean's voice broke Castiel's heart. The look in his eyes made the feeling worse.

 

“I do not believe so. I need to leave and head back home. Mick shall stay behind. But I need to leave. And quickly. I am sorry, Dean.”

 

“Castiel, _Cas,_ I wish for you to be there. To sit in the front row and tell me what a mistake this is. I do not want to marry Aaron. He's a fantastic person, but he isn't the one for me.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug. He pressed a soft kiss against the side of his temple.

 

“I love you Castiel, I really do, and I wish to be with you.  I'll tell my father that I don't want to marry Aaron, and that I want to be with you. I don't care anymore. The threats, I can do something about them, and we can be together. Just tell me that you are willing to be with me.”

 

Dean was rambling. Castiel took in each word that had been said.

 

Threats?

 

What threats had been given to Dean? Did John or Gadreel actually threaten Dean?

 

“Castiel, say something, please.”

 

Castiel pushed him away. This was what he had wanted for the longest time, and now he was getting it. All he had to do was say yes.

 

But he couldn't.

 

“I can't Dean. I can't attend the wedding either. I have to hurry home and prepare for-- I have something to prepare for that I don't wish to involve you in. Goodbye Dean.”

 

                               **Part Two**

 

Months passed since Castiel left Ariella, left Dean, and in the months after, Gadreel's words had come true. His own little village had turned into something almost unrecognizable. A month after he arrived back home, he had found that the crops were dying, the cattle had been stolen. Brothels were added, and most of the people that he had come to love and support were now women and men that he couldn't look in the eye anymore.

 

It wasn't just his village, all around the country every village was experiencing something along these lines. He had to look into it and figure something out.

 

Even if that meant contacting his mother.

 

“Lucifer is coming, mother.”

 

Avis watched her son with uneasy feelings. She floated just above his eyeline.

 

Even though no one else was around, he couldn’t't understand why she couldn't transform to speak with him.

 

“I've been feeling something for a while now. I couldn't put my finger on it, however I also heard that Gadreel has returned. My son--"

 

“Gadreel isn't anything to me anymore. I have spoken with him in the past, he is, as I've last heard, bing held in the dungeons of Lord Winchester in Ariella. That had been the last I've heard of him.”

 

Avis quirked an eyebrow. “Lord Winchester. John Winchester, I presume?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes. A while ago Mary and her two sons drove through here, and her eldest Dean had been injured. We saved his life, and in return we spent a few moments in Ariella where Gadreel had shown up, and if it had not been for Dean and everyone else, then he would have destroyed the kingdom.”

 

Avis narrowed her eyes. She could read her son in more ways than anyone else could. She knew him better than he knew himself.

 

“You have feelings for the oldest son, Dean. Don't you?”

 

Castiel looked at his mother, blue meeting blue. He could never lie to his mother.

 

“I know that he won't ever feel the same way about me. I have to move on.”

 

In a burst of light, his mother stood before him. Facing him eye to eye.  

 

“But you love him, do you not?”

 

“I do. And it's- When he first arrived, I had felt a connection, and he still feels it. I can't describe it mother.”

 

Avis smiled.

 

“It's a true bond. When you healed him, when any of our kind heals someone, and they're meant to be with us, we leave a part of ourselves within them. A part of our powers, a part of our immortal being is left within the person that we love. Dean is your true bond.”

 

Castiel grimaced as he stared down at his feet. “Mother. He is married now. There is nothing I can do about it.”

 

Avis lifted her son's head so that he made eye contact with her.

 

“Be with him. Nothing should stand in the way of true happiness. Your connection to him will show you and him what is meant to be. Perhaps the union of the two of you will stop Lucifer, put an end to everything wrong in the world. You've always been special, and I never wanted to cast you out, but you fell in love with Gadreel, an angel, and that was unforgivable, but Castiel, my son, you have a second chance. If what you told me is true, then nothing will step in between you and Dean being together.  Not even this husband or wife of his.”

 

She pulled Castiel into her arms.

 

“Follow your heart, my son. This connection, Dean feels it too. Do what's right.”

 

                                     **Dean**

 

It had been all of four months of marriage before Dean realized that this wasn't going to fare well.

 

And he told his father.

 

In the dining hall. A place that seemed to hold so much misery for them all.

 

“I cannot be with Aaron any longer. My heart yearns for another. And the longer I am without him, the more my heart grows dark towards Aaron.”

 

The news hadn't been taken well by John and Mary.

 

Mary had to hold back her husband. Her eyes told Dean something that hadn't been there before.  

 

“Jonathan please. Our son is miserable with Aaron, and although I'm sure that Aaron loves and cares for Dean, he does not make our son happy. I know of your plans, I know what you had planned to do with Gadreel, and it ends now. That would never have worked and you know it. Lucifer only cares about himself.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

 

_Lucifer?_

 

_Gadreel?_

 

What did any of this have to do with anything?

 

“Father? What is mother talking about?”

 

John glanced at his wife and turned his eyes towards his son.

 

“There are things in this world, beings that you've only been told stories about. Gadreel, Gadreel is an angel, sent to hell for his misdeeds nearly a thousand years ago. Lucifer is the devil himself, and with enough war, and strive, and famine, and everything else on earth, he would have enough power to walk among us. I made a deal with Gadreel to help him as long as he provided me the means for my people to have the life that they deserve.”

 

“And what would Gadreel get in return?”

 

Dean clenched his jaw. He already knew the answer.

 

“He would be reunited with his long lost love, Castiel.”

 

“Long lost love? Castiel is no more than twenty-three. He and Gadreel…”

 

Dean was beginning to put all the pieces together, but he couldn't quite get there.

 

“I'm not sure if you've noticed, or seen what goes on with Castiel, but he is not like the rest of us.” John quickly added, “Though he is not an angel, if that is what you’re thinking.”

 

Dean shook his head. “If I was to believe any of this. You've broken your deal with Gadreel. He will not be too happy about this.”

 

John frowned. “I know. He told me the consequences if I went back on this. Dean, you're my son, and I love you. I will honor the dissolvement of the marriage, but Gadreel...” John's words trailed off as he looked out. Mary placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder and finished his words.

 

“Gadreel will find a way to get Castiel back. Even if that means killing you. Go and find the man that you love. But please, my son, be careful. Please.”

 

Dean thanked his mother and father. After hearing the words that in no time at all his marriage would be done and Aaron was promised to Adam, Dean's half brother, Dean found himself packing his belongings.

 

He would find Castiel, and they would have their happy ending.

 

“I heard the news from Adam.” Sam stood next to Dean's bed. He watched intently as his brother packed up for a long journey. “Now you're off to find Castiel?”

 

“I hope you don't mind me bringing Mick with me. He's the only one that can help me. I mean, this bond that I have with Castiel is something special, however I can't be sure if he's blocking me so I can sense him. Mick will help me.”

 

“No. I do not mind. Just make sure that he returns to me in one piece. I do not wish to have my future husband injured on a trip with my reckless brother.”

 

Dean stopped packing to stare at Sam.

 

“Future? Did you propose?”

 

“I did. And he accepted. Once you and Castiel return, we will get married. Now go and bring him back to us.”

  


                                     ~°•~

 

There was a noise outside of his home. Not many people were out this time of the night, and if anything it was probably just someone trying to break in. It had become a common thing now and everyone in the village had been on edge.

 

Castiel slipped out of bed; he held up his hand, ready to take out whoever was trying to break in.

 

The person opened the front door. Castiel heard footsteps, and moments later he saw Dean and Mick standing in front of him.

 

“Dean? Mick? What are you two doing here?” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the two. “You shouldn't be here.”

 

Mick shrugged, a bright smile on his face. He clasped Dean on the shoulder before he left.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean stared at Castiel. Castiel felt his heart speed up. Those green eyes bore into his own.

 

“Hello, Cas.”

 

“What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. What about your family, and what about Aaron?”

 

Dean shook him off and walked towards Castiel. He wrapped a hand around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest.

 

“I've dissolved the marriage to Aaron. My father allowed it. We can be together now.”

 

Dean pulled back. He stared into Castiel's eyes, and that connection, the one that he had been trying to forget about, suddenly burst through. He felt all the emotions; the anger, the love, the want, and the pining that Dean had felt, and he was sure that Dean felt what Castiel was feeling as well.

 

“I love you Castiel. I have since before I even woke up. Whatever you have done, that bond that we have, it's only intensified. I love you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.”

 

Castiel squinted. He took in Dean's words.

 

“Our days. That's what people usually say.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel towards the bed and as the two of them sat, Dean gave a sad smile.

 

“I know what you are. My father told me everything. About Lucifer and Gadreel. And now that everything has been done, Gadreel isn't too happy with my father. My father has him locked away, we've even gone to the lengths to make sure that he can't get out of the cell, but I don't know how much that will do. I don't know if he's going to come here, and even if he does, we will be ready.”

 

“If your father has him locked away, he shouldn't be able to escape.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard. He didn't even believe the words that he had just said. If Gadreel wanted to, and Castiel _knew_ that he would, Gadreel would escape, and who knows what he would do after. The plan, according to Dean, had fallen apart, and Lucifer wouldn't be too happy with Gadreel.

 

“I don't know what the future holds. Whatever this whole thing is… with Lucifer and with Gadreel, it's not done. At least it doesn't feel that way. But now we know what's happening. And now I know what you are. I still can't believe that monsters and magic are real.”

 

Castiel wrapped his hands in Dean's.

 

“My world is a lot different than yours. What goes on, what happens, are you sure about all of this?”

 

Dean leaned over, Castiel closed his eyes and waited. For the longest time he has wished for this, wanted this more than anything, and perhaps it was finally going to happen.  

 

Castiel could feel the heat of Dean's breath against his cheek, and the movement of the bed alerted him that Dean had moved closer than he had before.  

 

“Since the first day that I saw you, I wanted to kiss you,” Dean whispered. “And I couldn't, not the way that I wanted to, because of Aaron. But now that he and I aren't together, you and I have a chance to have a future together. That's all I want. If I kissed you now, Cas, would you push me away?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I would not, Dean.”

 

Castiel's heart sped up as Dean began to move a hand behind Castiel's neck and pulling him close to him.

 

Lips were pressed against each others, the tenderness of the kiss, the intensity. Castiel felt months of pleasure releasing as the two of them kissed.

 

He didn't want it to end.

 

Dean pulled back, almost as breathless as Castiel.

 

Castiel still hadn't opened his eyes, afraid that if he had, then it would only show that maybe this was all just a dream, and the battle was still going to occur, that Dean was living a happy and wonderful life with Aaron.

 

Cool hands cupped his cheek.

 

“Open your eyes,” Dean ordered. Castiel did, eyes focused on Dean, and this wasn't a dream. He was here, Dean had kissed him.

 

“Does this mean that you're staying?” Castiel questioned. “You have a duty to your kingdom.”

 

“Father is marrying Aaron off to my half brother, Adam. Sam is coming here to ask for Mick's hand in marriage. I'm free to do whatever, whoever I please.”

 

Castiel couldn't keep the blush off his face.

 

Things were looking up for him. He had Dean, the threat was gone for now, and he and his mother were better. He could get his powers fully back.

 

His life, it was finally getting better.

 

     


End file.
